Best of Both Worlds
by shannygoat
Summary: Mickie James is willing to put up with whatever it takes to keep the love of her life, no matter how much it breaks her heart. Sometimes, it's just easier to be unhappy with someone, than miserable without them. M for sex, language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I've been missing in action lately, and really can't seem to write anything but the things that are swirling around in my heart. So, here's my latest attempt that trying to figure out some things out. I know the topic is not the most popular, but hey, life isn't always popular. So with that, I hope to post more soon. I have about 4 chapters written so far, which is way more than I've done in a long time. Hopefully, I won't lose interest in this story, too._**

* * *

Is there such thing as an absolute truth? Dante Morrison used to think so. Absolute meant forever. It was never wavering. And the way things in her life had played out, she was absolutely sure that this was the way it was supposed to be. Well, at least once upon a time it was. It used to be that everything was perfect. Even with that little quiet voice in the back of her head, she felt at peace, loved completely and fulfilled in every way possible. Her life was absolutely perfect…well, as absolutely perfect as a flawed person could expect.

The problem Dante found with absolutes were the fact that they had to be, well…_absolute._ Absolutes didn't offer room for alteration, or error. When something is absolute, it is to permanently remain the way it was once introduced. It's not allowed to be added on to it, or have acceptations made. Absolutes forced limitations, and eventually make a liar out of the most humble people.

There was a time, before she realized how much absolutes had set her up for failure, Dante was sure that she could never love anyone as much as much as her husband. John Morrison had been the fairytale she'd dreamed about since she was little girl. He was everything that she'd always wanted in a man. All the years of casual dates and dead-end relationship were put to rest the day she had met him in the coffee shop. Just thinking that she might have missed her chance at true happiness, if it wasn't her turn to pick up lunch for the office, made her stomach tie in knots.

She would have never imagined that a muscle bound pretty-boy would have made every one of her traditional dreams come true. She would have never have fathomed that a man that spent more time on his hair than she did, would be the sweetest, most gentle man in the world. And she certainly wouldn't have believed that a man that could obviously had any girl he wanted, would have wanted her…and only her.

But he did. John Morrison had swept Dante off of her feet. Maybe it was the way he always gently gripped her hand when they walked. Or the way he whispered against her ear when he had something for her ears only. It definitely was the way he looked at her, like she was the only other person in the room. And the midnight phone calls when he was on the road. John always took the time to let Dante know that she was his special girl.

And he was her man. Everyone with ears knew that. She couldn't stop talking about him. Any and every little thing that he did was the greatest thing in the world, as far as she was concerned. He was the total package. He was gorgeous, attentive and the sex was beyond amazing. She couldn't have asked for more.

If anyone would have ever asked Dante if she loved her husband, her answer would have been: absolutely. But now looking into the soft eyes of the brunette laying beside her, she wasn't so if that was the right word anymore.

* * *

Dante closed her eyes as gentle fingertips ran up her arm. Sometimes nothing else in the world mattered when she was touched like that. Her breath hitched as soon as she felt that warm mouth close over her throat and gently make its way to her neck. She could feel the goose bumps dance on her skin caused by the warm flesh pressed against hers. This was heaven. Pure and simple. There was nothing better.

"Mickie." She gently whispered, before pressing her lips against the other woman's. There was nothing more intense than kissing Mickie James as the orgasm swept over her. And she knew Mickie felt the same way. Finally catching her breath, Dante smiled at the gentle kisses being peppered over her jaw. She stretched lazily, feeling her arms flop to the bed beside her. "You…wow…"

Smiling, Mickie placed one final kiss on Dante's lips before pulling herself from the bed. "You want something to drink?" She shrugged and made her way to the door, turning around to raise her brows at the appreciative look that her lover was giving her. Making her way to the kitchen, Mickie picked a few strawberries from the tray that still sat on the kitchen counter, before pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge. This was going to be a long weekend, and if it was going to continue like this, she was going to have to pace herself. She took a big sip, letting the cool water wash the taste of Dante down her throat. Licking her lips, and taking another sip, she made her way back to the bedroom. "I thought you quit."

Hoisting herself into a seated position, Dante place the ashtray on her lap, and blew out the puff of smoke. She couldn't help licking her lips at the sight of Mickie's naked, sweat soaked body. "I did. But you…" Raising a finger in a knowing way, she laughed, "wow."

Mickie placed the bottle of water on the night stand before picking up the ashtray and placing it next on the table. Slowly, she straddled Dante's lap, before taking a seat. Gently, she pulled the cigarette of her hand, took a puff, and then put it out. "Those things'll kill you."

"You're going to kill me." Closing her eyes against the feel of Mickie's pelvis grind against her lap, Dante gripped Mickie's waist in an attempt to aid her, while her mouth found pleasure in the fullness of her breast. Mickie made Dante insatiable. Every nerve in her body screaming to be in contact with Mickie's soft skin in some way whenever she was near.

It was the simple things about Mickie that Dante always loved the most. And lucky for her, everything about Mickie was simple. In all the years she's known Mickie, Dante had never known her to be full of drama. From the first day of her senior year in college, when Dante took an apartment down the hall from Mickie's, the two had become fast friends. Mickie James was the only person in the entire complex that saw the twenty two year old struggling with a box, and had offered to help. And after all of the boxes were moved in, Mickie offered Dante dinner, and the two hit it off right away.

That was eight years ago. It was funny that a sweaty move and two bottles of wine turned into a night that neither woman would ever forget. It wasn't like it was the first time Dante had ever been with a woman. But it had been the first time that she'd ever done more than just kiss, and rub on one. For Mickie to be a virtual stranger to her at that time, she felt incredibly relaxed with her. And it had been amazing. That time and every time thereafter had been mind blowing. Over the years, the two had become more than just lovers. They had become best friends, sharing everything from meals, to clothes, to make up tips, to their beds.

Mickie had been the first person that Dante told about meeting John. And what a surprise it had been to find out that both John and Mickie would end up in OVW at the same time. Mickie was the one the felt John out, and gave Dante a good report, when she got to know him. It was on Mickie's judgment that Dante finally agreed to go out with him. It was Mickie that was Dante's maid of honor in her wedding. And it was Mickie that kept Dante company whenever John's schedule had him on the road for weeks at a time.

For as complicated as their relationship could have been, it was that simple. Mickie never complained. She never demanded anymore from Dante than she was able to give. She understood the complexity of a relationship like that of the one their shared, and was happy to get what she could have from Dante in return.

It wasn't like Mickie was sitting at home pining away for Dante or anything. She had had plenty of boyfriends during their time together. In fact, she was currently dating John Cena, a relationship that was fun at best but definitely not something was that was going to go anywhere.

It was as if no matter what else was going on in their lives, or the outside relationships that they enjoyed, Mickie and Dante belonged together. They were made for each other. In the eight years they'd known each other they'd only broken up once. And that was only for a couple of months. No matter how they tried to changed, they both seemed to understand that this bond between them was bigger than them both. It's what drew them together, and kept them there, though they were sure that no one else would understand.

"Hello?" Dante panted while moving Mickie's hair over her shoulder. She really couldn't nibble on her shoulder with the phone to her mouth, but watching her body move against hers was just as good. Truth be told, she hated to answer the phone and not give Mickie the attention she deserved, but if she didn't it may have aroused suspicion.

"Hey, honey." Settling back into the passenger seat of the car, John Morrison watched the road signs pass by as Mike drove. "What are you up to?"

Most women would have panicked in a situation such as this. But Dante took it in stride. Ever since she'd met John, she'd always been Mickie's. And if she was honest with herself she would admit that she wasn't cheating on John with Mickie, but rather cheating on Mickie with John. But it wasn't cheating. Not when her feelings were so strong for both of them.

John and Mickie were the best of both worlds. Everything that one lacked, the other made up for. John's rock hard muscles sent chills down her spine, but Mickie's soft voluptuous curves melted her insides. John smelled like everything masculine that always drove her crazy. But, Mickie smelled like strawberries and tasted like honey. And where John would always call her to let her know that she was on his mind, Mickie was the one that would leave little notes around the house that said nothing more than, I love you. John was the one that would hold her and protect her and made her feel like all was right with world. Mickie was the one she could talk to and being in her arms made it feel like _she _was just fine the way she was.

They were two separate people, that both loved her completely and in completely different ways. And being with them both made her feel at ease. "Me and Mickie are just working out." Biting her lip, Dante lowered her eyes to Mickie's hips still moving softly against her body. Stealing a kiss, she listened as John told her about his day and the next stop on his tour.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your workout." John repositioned himself on his chair and huffed, upset that he wouldn't get to hear Dante whine in his ear, the way he loved. He knew how it was when his wife and Mickie got together. They didn't see each other that much, but when they did, it was girl time, all the time. "I'll call you back when we get to the hotel. I love you."

"I love you, too." Dropping hr cell phone to the bed, Dante buried her hands into Mickie's hair and kissed her with a passion that caused her entire body to shiver. She moved to lay Mickie down and then began to taste every inch of Mickie's body.

It wasn't long before Dante looked at the ceiling, rubbing Mickie's leg, which was draped across her chest. As long as neither moved too much, she was sure they'd both cool off. She didn't even know what they were laughing about at the moment, but just listening to the angelic giggle coming from Mickie's mouth, was enough to send her into a fit of hysterics.

These moments were what Dante craved. Hanging out, being silly, and making love to Mickie all day and night. She was sure that there was nothing better. The only thing that compared was the stage of post coital bliss that she found with her husband.

"Dante?" Mickie's voice cut across Dante's moment of reflection of being in John's arms, causing her to roll her head to look in her direction. "Do you love me?"

Smiling, Dante moved Mickie's leg, and crawled up the bed until she laid flush on Mickie's naked body. With her skin covering her lover's Dante captured Mickie's lips in hers, and then looked her in the eye. "Absolutely."


	2. Through Mickie's Eyes

With a glass of wine in hand, Mickie James made her way to the living room. She would have loved nothing better than to be curled beside Dante's body and sleeping peacefully. But it was too balmy, and the slight breeze blowing the white curtains in her bedroom seemed to have gotten lost on the way to the bed. Right now, Dante's body only drew more heat than provided any comfort. And Mickie could never sleep when she was hot.

It would take a little while for the air conditioning unit to cool off her apartment, and even longer for her to get sleepy enough to get back in bed. But the glass of wine in her hand and the slow music playing on her stereo would easily lull her back to sleep. Besides, from this vantage point, she could see the long cinnamon curls splayed across Dante's back as she slept.

Placing her foot on the coffee table, Mickie allowed her back to contact with the loveseat, never taking her eyes off of Dante's body. She could never quite explain why she loved to watch her sleep so much. But every time they were together, Mickie would end up watching Dante, studying every inch of her, as if this time would be the last time she would ever get to see her. Besides, it was easier to watch her like this. If she had been awake, Dante would have wondered why Mickie was looking at her like that, and what she was thinking. And Mickie would have to come up with an answer. The truth is she didn't know what she was thinking. Feeling was more like it. Only, she knew that she wouldn't have been able to put words to those feelings.

As her finger traced the mouth of the glass, her foot gently tapped to the song playing on the radio: Moments in Lust, by The Art of Noise. Just the gentle sound of the horns playing brought a smile to her lips. She remembered a time a few years ago, when she and Dante had gone to Aspen and they'd made love to that song, over and over again. Thank God for CD players and the repeat feature. Had it been when she first met her, more than likely they would have had to get up to rewind the tape. Just the thought of it made her chuckle to herself.

There were so many memories. So many thoughts of Dante that made Mickie smile. Everything from the way she tossed her hair, to the way she stretched her arms like a cat waiting to be scratched, that often tickled the corners of Mickie's lips. Her favorite thing though, was the way a fork, cigarette, or a fingernail gently folded and disappeared between Dante's pouty lips. God, she had the best lips. They were so soft, and plump, but not in that way that was concerned sexy by today's standards. Dante's lips were like satin and her tongue was like velvet. Not to mention the silky smoothness of her curly hair. Or those cloudy blue eyes, that looked like the hazy blue sky over the sea. Mickie's girl was beautiful, inside and out. Everything about her, every curve of her body, every sound that came out of her mouth – it all enhanced her beauty.

She knew that her close friends didn't understand, they all thought Dante was nice, but not nice or beautiful enough for her to treat Mickie the way that she did. Mickie often heard from her best friend and roommate, Bastian, that she could do so much better than Dante. In fact, his favorite way to describe her was 'that woman that keeps you as a play thing on the side'. But it wasn't for Bastian or anyone else to understand. Dante was it for her. She was the most perfect, fulfilling, wonderful thing that had every happened to Mickie and she wasn't about to give that up, no matter how big the technicality.

Her head lifted slightly from the back of the chair and she cracked an eye when she heard Dante's phone ring. All she could do was roll her eyes. She knew who it was. _Morrison_. It was silly, but Mickie could never squelch the instant pang of jealousy that she felt whenever _he_ called. Wasn't it bad enough that he had Dante all the time? Mickie only had her a weekend here, or there - he could at least have the decency to let her have her all to herself when they were together. Did Mickie go around calling her every ten minutes when she was at home with him? No.

"Dick." She mumbled before sitting up in the chair and reaching under the coffee table to grab the photo album.

She would do anything to distract herself from the googly-giggles Dante was making on the phone. What the hell did she see in that guy, anyway? Sure, Morrison was nice, and sweet, and sexy. And yeah, he treated Dante like a princess. But he wasn't Mickie. They didn't have the history she and Dante did. He didn't know the things that drove her crazy, or the things that made her cry. Morrison had no fucking idea what kept Dante up at night, or what it took to calm her down. And although she couldn't prove it, Mickie was willing to bet that he had no idea what it was like to feel his heart flutter just because Dante said his name.

So what Morrison physically had his wife most of the time? Mickie had the emotional side of her lover all of the time. And not even a ring and fucking piece of paper could contend with that.

Mickie flipped through the photo album, trying like hell to concentrate on the pictures and not the sound of Dante's voice on the phone. Maybe if she stared long enough, she'd get lost in the memories of when each photo was taken. Either that, or refill her glass enough to get completely hammered in order to ignore the lovey-dovey talk coming from the other room.

"I love you, too, baby." She mocked and made kissy sounds in disgust. It wasn't so bad, really. She never complained when she was on the other end of the phone and she knew that Mr. Muscles wasn't around. She quite liked it when Dante used her baby voice and whined in her ear in the middle of the night. It gave her goose bumps in the most intimate of places. It made her want to wrap her arms around the other woman and squeeze her, and bite her cheeks. But right now, it made her want to throw up to know that now Morrison was getting her special 'middle of the night Dante attention'.

Pretending to be more enthralled with the pictures than she actually was, Mickie ignored the sound of Dante's bear feet padding across the hardwood floor. Instead of turning her head in her direction, Mickie lifted the glass to her mouth, and flipped a page.

"What'cha lookin' at?" Dante asked, opening the bed cover that was surrounding her body and stepping onto the couch. Quickly, she slid behind where Mickie was sitting and wrapped the blanket around the shorter woman as well. As soon as she felt Mickie's bare back contact with her naked breast, she placed her chin on her shoulder and looked at the book. "Oh my God. You still have this one?" She looked at the photo and let out a laugh. "Look at my hair. What the fuck was I thinking?"

Mickey smiled and traced her finger over the photo of she and Dante in some horrible 90s outfits. "What? I think you look cute."

"Yeah, but my bangs were like 20 feet high. And who and the hell ever thought that bamboo earrings were a good idea?" Taking the glass out of Mickie's hand, Dante finished off the wine and set it on the table. "So, why you out here, when there's a perfectly good bed, right in there?"

Shrugging, Mickie never leaned back and closed her eyes. "I was hot. I turned on the AC."

"Well, it's on." Dante shivered at the cool air touching her bare leg and lifted it to wrap around Mickie's waist. "But you didn't come back."

Did she really need to say why? For two years she'd been dealing with this situation and she shouldn't have to say it, should she? She was so intoned with Dante. Mickie knew what she was thinking and what she was going to say most times before she said it. So why was it that Dante didn't know her? "You were on the phone."

"Oh." She answered quietly, squeezing just a bit tighter. "John just called to say goodnight. He's got a signing tomorrow and some radio spots, so he'll be busy most of the day. No more interruptions." It was hardly an apology, but Dante knew that if anyone would understand, Mickie would. "I promise. No more interruptions."

Mickie nervously bit on the inside of her lip, praying like hell that she could find the words to actually express how she felt. God knows that she had just cause. If anyone had the right to be pissed off with the way things were, it was her. But really, what did she expect to get out of it? It wasn't like Dante was going to leave her husband for her or anything. If that was the case, she wouldn't have married him to begin with.

That wasn't fair. It wasn't like the arrangement was _so_ bad. Mickie had her freedom to do whatever and whomever she pleased. She didn't have to go home and answer to anyone. It wasn't like they were in a committed relationship or anything. She could come and go whenever she wanted. If she wanted to go to a bar and get completely shitfaced, dance on a table and go home with some random guy, she could. Cena would get pissed, but who really cared about him? He was a nice guy and all, but really, he was just there to pass the time.

If she was honest with herself she would admit that she'd always been committed to Dante. And Dante was supposed to be committed to her. Even if it wasn't formally agreed upon. Two people aren't together for eight years without some kind of commitment. They had a routine that had the same familiar symptoms of a commitment. For example, they talked to each other every night. They texted each other during the day just to say "hi", or to catch the other up on what was going on with them. They bought gifts for one another, just little trinkets to say, I'm thinking about you. And for anniversaries, birthdays and holidays, they went all out. They spent as much time together as humanly possible. And when they were together, it was an unspoken rule that there would be no screwing around. They were there to steal as much time as they could.

Mickie knew all of Dante's account numbers and her doctor's information. Dante was Mickie's Power of Attorney and the one that would make any and all medical decisions for her. They were seven and a half years past being best friends. In common law states, they were married. At least that's how Mickie felt about her. Dante Carmichael, not Morrison…she would never be Dante Morrison as far as Mickie was concerned, was her wife. She was her everything.

And if she said something about how badly this whole John thing hurt, she would risk rocking the boat. Was it even worth some huge argument and potentially Dante saying that she didn't have put up with this anymore? What if Mickie came clean and Dante went back to Morrison permanently? Where would leave her?

A little bit of Dante was better than none of her. She had this saying, "I'd rather be unhappy with you, than miserable without you." And if she said how she felt hearing Dante talk to her husband on the phone, Mickie knew she would end up miserable.

"You promise?" Turning around in Dante's arms, Mickie kissed her chin. "No more interruptions? Whatever will we do with the time?"

A wicked smile crossed Dante's lips before they descended on Mickie's. "I'm sure I can think of something."

"I love the way you think." Mickie stretched out and enjoyed the warmth underneath. "No, scratch that. I just love you."


	3. Married Life

The gentle chime of the cell phone by the bed, fluttered through the room. Dante tried to ignore it, but it seemed to get louder the longer it rang. She didn't want to move, but if she didn't answer the phone she ran the risk of having Mickie answer it. And while she knew that Mickie wouldn't let anything slip, anything was possible when awoken out of a deep sleep.

Reaching over to the night stand, she let her hand touch the objects that laid on it. She had successfully knocked some phallic object to the floor and groaned when it started buzzing. "Eww." She whined when her hand landed in a greasy substance, and she knew instantly that she hadn't sat the lube upright the night before, like she thought she had. At the rate she was going, she was going to knock everything off the nightstand.

Lifting her head off the mattress slowly, she pulled the hair off of her face and opened her eyes just wide enough to see the phone. "Hello?" She whispered harshly.

"Baby. I miss you."

With a sleepy smile growing across her face, Dante rolled over to see Mickie turn in her sleep. "Hold on a second." She kept her voice low, slowly inching her leg out from under Mickie's. She held her breath for reasons unbeknownst to her and slid out of the bed. She watched as Mickie rolled over again, and still stock still until she settled. Walking slowly to the bathroom, Dante made sure to keep her voice low, until she was safely inside. "I miss you, too. How was your night?" Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the sink and crossed her legs at the ankles.

"Lonely." Rolling over in his bed, Morrison looked at the ceiling and sighed. "But I had another dream about you." Closing his eyes, he relived the graphically vivid dream that he'd had just moments before calling her.

"Oh yeah?" She loved when he growled like that. She could just imagine his brown hair fanning his face, as he loomed over her, doing whatever deliciously deviant thing he'd cooked up in his subconscious. "What was it about?"

That baby voice that Dante used on him did it every time. Never before had he met a woman that could get him rock hard, but just the sound of her voice. It wasn't a whine, per se, but, more like a little girl pleading for something that she really wanted. All she needed was a little plaid skirt, and a white shirt tied up and her brown hair pulled up in pig tails. And if she were to wear a pair of black rimmed glasses, he wouldn't complain. "You came to visit me, and when I opened the door to my room, I was greeted by you on all fours."

"All fours, huh? You like that?"

"Mmm." Just the thought of her light blue eyes rolled up in the back of her head, was enough to make him purr. It had been entirely too long since he'd seen his wife. "You know, if we get this house, we're gonna do a different position in every room."

"That reminds me, I've got a list of properties to look at when you come home." There was a list a mile long of everything that Dante needed to talk to him about. She hated having to write it all down, so when he came home she wouldn't forget anything. It made their marriage seem more like a business relationship. Like she was his personal assistant or something, reminding where he needed to be, which they needed to call and what financial situations needed to be handled. But, it was the way their relationship had to work. It wasn't going to be like that forever. John had promised her that. But, he had to do what he had to do in order to secure the life that they'd talked about for so many years.

It's not like they could make it on her salary alone. Sure, she loved her job, but being a copywriter wasn't the most lucrative occupation.

If there was one thing John Morrison loved, it was when Dante got excited about something. The way her eyes lit up and that smile that always followed was like igniting a switch in his heart. If he closed his eyes at that very moment, he could see her excited face, as clear as if she was standing next to him. "So, what kinda places, we lookin' at?"

"Well, I found this beautiful condo on the west side. Ooh, and this little cottage house, with the sweetest little garden. It's got cobblestones! It's so pretty. I can see you at the grill on the weekends, and the kids…"

John laughed as he ran his hand over his chest, "Kids? We have kids now?"

"Yeah, the four kids that we're going to have. They'll have this huge yard to run around in. I can't wait for you to see it." Dante's voice squeaked and got louder unintentionally. "Baby, I think this house is _our _hose. It's gonna be the perfect place for us to live happily ever after in. I can't wait."

* * *

There wasn't a ball tight enough that she could force herself into that would make her disappear. Why did she let it get to her so much? Dante was here with her, so what if she was holed up in the bathroom talking to her husband? Dante had an obligation to talk to him. Mickie understood that. She didn't like it, but she understood. And getting mad at Dante wasn't going to change the fact that after their weekend tryst was over she would be returning to her husband.

But why couldn't Morrison just give them some space? Why did he always have to infringe on their time together? At least Cena knew better. He knew damn well that when Mickie and Dante were hanging out that he wasn't to call. Mickie had never come out and told Cena that when she was with Dante she was incommunicado, but when she stopped answering the phone when they were together, he soon got the hint.

Drawing her knees closer to her chest, Mickie laid there listening to Dante giggle, feeling stupid. For her, stupid always started at the back of her neck, and worked its way up her head, until it veiled her eyes. Stupid kept her from making eye contact. It forced her entire demeanor to change. Stupid made her feel like she would burst out in tears at any moment. Stupid could be seen on her face, and she was sure it radiated out of her pores. Stupid gave off a vibe and infected everything she was around. Stupid made Mickie James question everything she was so sure of before Dante snuck off to the bathroom.

Why didn't Dante sneak off and talk to her when she was with Morrison? Did Dante ever leave Morrison alone in bed, to tell her that she loved her? How come she and Dante never talked about their future together? There was no talk of condos, or a family, only what they were going to do the next time they saw each other. The more Mickie thought about it, the more she realized that lately, none of their plans ever come to fruition. For the past few months, Dante and Mickie couldn't seem to make it out of the bedroom to get anything done. And why was that? They used to go out and have a really good time. But now, it like Dante was trying to keep Mickie as her secret.

As soon as the bathroom door opened, Mickie pulled the covers over her face. The last thing she needed was for Dante to see her looking stupid. All she wanted to do was ask her why she insisted on reminding her that they were having an affair, but that would just cause an argument. Besides, _they_ weren't having an affair. _They _had been together for four years, before Dante had even met Morrison. _They _had been seriously involved before Dante had ever mentioned that Morrison had proposed. Dante was Mickie's girlfriend _before _she walked down the aisle and promised to love, honor and cherish that asshole. So why should she feel guilty? Mickie and Dante were happy before Morrison came and ruined everything.

"Hey sleepyhead." Dante climbed sat the bed next to Mickie and pulled the covers down from her face. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek, before burying her nose in the bend of Mickie's neck. "Wake up."

Faking sleep, Mickie slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dante feeling nothing but sadness. "Hey."

"What's wrong, honey?" Dante sat beside Mickie and stroked her hair lovingly. She hated when Mickie had that look on her face. It was as if something was behind her eyes, and no matter what she said the problem was, Dante always had the feeling that she wasn't getting the entire story. She noticed how Mickie turned her head, ever so slightly, forcing Dante to turn her head back. She locked her blue eyes on Mickie's brown eyes and stared at her until Mickie smiled.

Why did Dante have to look at her? No matter how angry Mickie could get at Dante, she couldn't stay mad at her. It was much easier to just get mad at herself. Getting mad at Dante could mean the end of happiness as Mickie had come to know it. "I was just thinking about you leaving tomorrow."

"Oh, baby. We still have today and half of tomorrow. We're not going to deal with tomorrow until tomorrow." Dante looked over at the clock and smiled. "Look, it's only 9:00. Let's go get some breakfast and go shopping or something." Her heart instantly melted when Mickie smiled at her. "And I have this for you." Dante took her wedding band off of her finger and slid it on Mickie's hand. "Today, we're Mrs. & Mrs. James-Carmichael."

Mickie couldn't help but to laugh as she let her thumb run over the diamonds incrusted band. "Well, Mrs. James-Carmichael, I think that's a great idea."

"Great!" With a quick kiss to Mickie's lips, Dante jumped off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. "You better hurry up and or there won't be any more hot water." With a wink, she left the bathroom door open before turning on the shower.

Mickie sat up still turning the ring on her finger. This is the way it should have been to begin with. They really should have been the James-Carmichaels. Dante should have been hers to begin with, and not just something that she played with to make Mickie happy. They should be married. They should be living out their happily ever afters, and not using it as a sex game. John Morrison was a nice guy, but he didn't deserve Dante. He didn't love her the way that Mickie did, and she was sure that he wouldn't move heaven and earth for that woman, just to see her smile. They weren't connected the way that she and Dante were, and it hurt to know that she chose him over her after all of the years they'd shared.

"Hey, you comin'?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there." Getting off the bed, Mickie looked at herself in the mirror, holding up her hand to see what it would look like to have an outward symbol of their love. But, for now had to stay hidden behind closed doors.


End file.
